beyond these emerald eyes
by lillysweetheart
Summary: I never did anything to them. They pushed me around, betrayed me, treated me like a maid. I thought I was their friends but NO that changed when she came along. Now I moved on but what goes around comes right back around. And now their back.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was fine BEFORE she came to the teen titans. Her names lexi or known as misappear. She has the ability to turn invisible. I hate that girl with all my heart. All the titans adore her. They ignore me and mock me. I was so hurt. Ohhh and my name is not starfire anymore it's troq. I've tried to make myself noticeably but they ignore me. The worst of all is that Lexi and robin are the boy and the girl friend is how you say in your earthly language. I have seen them commit the romance in which they share with each other. I saw them doing the out of the making in the main room( sorry my starfire language isn't good lol)

I was just sitting on the couch this morning when the alarm went off now. I haven't been on any missions because my powers are not well. They haven't worked cause by confidence is very low my starbolts are weak and I do not feel the joy of flight. I am hurt. I jumped off the couch and asked if I may join this mission. Robin said " whatever just don't get in the way or else you worthless troq." All the titans laughed." Very well" when we arrived at the scene we saw mumbo trying to rob a bank. We all jumped him but apparently I got in the way and shot a bolt at lexi. Robin grabbed my arm really hard and said " what the hell is wrong with you. You shot my lexi you stupid worthless troq'" then he did the unspeakable. He slapt me hard in the face. There was a huge red hand print on my face. The titans glared at me. I ran as fast as i could and went back to the tower. I slamed my room door and grabbed a small bag. I packed some civilian clothes and regular shoes. When i was done i grabbed all my stuff in my room and trashed it. ohhh but i wasnt finished. I was not leaving till i gave a little bang. I trashed the main room. Grabbed the mustard and wrote on the wall GOODBYE. Then i left to Gotham for some reason.

The titans celebrated there victory. "we won!" Bb screamed. When they entered the main room they all dropped their mouths."what the hell happened here" robin asked. Then they saw the message goodbye. They ran to stars room and saw everything trashed and pics torn. "Star...no" whispered robin they all started cryin

I flew all the way till i got tired and rested on a building. The dark knight saw me and said " starfire what are you doing here" i told him what happened and he apologized for the behavior of robin. I said "it was not your fault". He offered me a place to stay with him and his friend of the girl. I agreed. This was my chance.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

Kori pov

Its been 4 years since ive seen or contacted the titans and im happy. I live with bruce wayne and his girlfriend selina kyle. Their both great to me and am happy to have them. I've changed in the past 4 years. I have black hair but with red streaks. My eye brows are now fully developed and arched. Same skin and eyes. My speech is normal and no longer weird. I am a model,singer,dancer,designer,and dj. I'm gothams princess apparently. But at night I'm the fearless black angel. I poke fear in every villian in gotham even joker. I work alone but sometimes with batman catwoman or batgirl. My costume is tight leather pants that hug my legs completely like a second lair of skin. I have a leather tube that stops 3 inches above my belly button. ( hate that word) i also have a mask(like the mask zorro). I wear black combat boots. My best friend is Barbra(batgirl) she's like a sister to me. I am the 2nd in line of most beautiful women alive behind selina kyle.

I woke up in the morning at 6sharp for combat practice and training. After that i went to go take a shower and ate breakfast. I had a concert today where i had to sing and do dj while dancing. At breakfast it was oddly silent and i immediately knew something was up. "Bruce what are you hidding" i asked "well my adoptive son dick is coming and you know he's nightwing with his team" " alright cool what time""master bruce your guest has arrived" Alfred said." K then well i gotta go change back back in 5 mins""she took it better then i thought" selina said. "Hey bruce" they all said. "Welcome" bruce said. " where starfire" selina asked " they all looked sad and said" she left " well i have someone who i want you to meet, KORI!"

IM COMING! Replied kori. Kori came down wearing sweats and a yoga shirt she designed." Sorry i look like this but i have a concert i have to attend later...well actually we have a concert to attend""hi" kori said" im kori anders fashion designer and owner of starry looks, music artist,dj, model,and dancer okay you know what thats really annoying to keep saying that every time i meet someone" kori said annoyed " like omg im a huge fan of yours "said bee."thanks" said kori.

Wow she's beautiful-richard thought

(Im tired of putting quotations everytime someone speaks so im stopping:))

So where did you find kori asked richard. We found her running away from people who treated her badly answerd bruce. Kori went for a run while everybody else talked. Isn't it weird she looks like star said raven. Yeah they answered. Keep an eye open everybody said robin.

Later. At night

Everbody got dress raven wearing black skinny jeans and a purple of the shoulder top and black flats. Bee wearing yellow tube top and black tights sme with flats. Lexi wearing a very revealing pink top with black mini skirt. Boys wearing shirts jeans and shoes. Kori took longer with her outfit. She came down wearing black high waisted shorts with studs on the pockets and a crop top that says too fly with a bow on the side of her hair and black converse. Dick was drooling and lexi was glaring at kori. Kori ignored lexis have to hurry so im not late said kori. When kori brushed past raven,raven had a vision of her past and saw starfire. Raven immediately started crying. All the titans stopped and looked at found star, kori is star said raven. Ohh my god! Bb said. We found star they all shouted exept lexi. Should we confront her asked bb. No we wait till star is ready answered raven. Kori came in and said we have to gooooo. They all hurried into the car thinking the same thing 'star changed'.


	3. Chapter 3

Kori came on stage, music started and she sang

(APOLOGIZE by one republic)

_[Verse 1]_  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
And say...

_[Chorus]_  
That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, too late, oh, oh.

_[Verse 2]_  
I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

_[Chorus]_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late, whoa!

_[Interlude]_

_[Chorus]_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.

(Love the way you lie part 2 rihanna)

On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right

'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories

This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me

Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me

Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each others backs  
That we'll have each others backs 'cause we're that lucky

Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain

Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie

(Words by skylar grey)

Always in a rush  
Never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self-important?  
Said I'd see you soon  
But that was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me any more  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

Always talking shit  
Took your advice and did the opposite  
Just being young and stupid  
I haven't been all that you could've hoped for  
But if you'd held on a little longer  
You'd have had more reasons to be proud

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me any more  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words

The longer I stand here  
The louder the silence  
I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear  
Your voice when the wind blows  
So I talk to the shadows  
Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said  
Never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

(Fighter christina Aguilera)

After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough

You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realized your game

I heard you're going 'round  
Playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to hurt me  
But that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember

Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

The titans felt like crying she really was hurt. Kori got of stage and got ready for the dj part

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me what you think and what i need to fix any suggestions or ideas


	4. Chapter 4

Kori walked off the stage and went into her dressing room to change. she wore a black tank top that had dark shade with black and light shade black with black glitter on it. she wore tight skinny jeans that were white but tie-died with grey coloring. she wore black and white Jordans, her hair curly with a black beanie on. she also had a hat that said DOPE with her white and grey beats and black nerd glasses.

(check out the outfit pin/426505027181924780/)

when she was done getting dress she collapsed on the floor crying. she remembered all the things the titans said and now their back acting liked they did nothing to her. saying that they missed starfire and they want her back. Ohhh and how she wanted to just beat them to a curve especially that beoch Lexi. But no matter how much she wanted to she restrained herself before she ends up in the back seat of a cop car. she was about to fix her mascara when she heard a knock on the door. she opened it to see Bruce and Selina." honey whats wrong, did the titans say something" asked selina, She was starting to take off her ear rings " Bruce hold my ear rings its about to get real " Bruce immedieatly put his arms around selinas waist to restrain her " Bruce let go " Kori looked at both of her guardians and said " don't worry mom, im just tired of remembering what the titans did to me... it hurts still " they both looked at kori and hugged her. " its okay kor nothings gonna happen I promise just relax and go out there with your head held high " kori just nods and goes out for her dj part.

kori walked out on staged and the crowd started to cheer. the titans just looks straight at kori as she stands behind her equipment. she starts to mess around then play a beat everybody knows

( all I ever wanted by basshunter)

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see?

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do

And every day  
You're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

the crowd starts to cheer while all the titans except lexi who was to busy with their nails looked ay Robin. they all knew that was for him.

( titanium by David Guetta )

You shouted out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

( your shining hexi remix styles and breeze )

I feel, alive  
now I can breathe again  
I call, your name, my friend  
I hold, you close  
the fire in my soul  
so run, to me, again

I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining

I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining

I feel you, I want you  
I feel you, I want you

I feel, alive  
now I can breathe again  
I call, your name, my friend  
I hold, you close  
the fire in my soul  
surrounds, to me, again

I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining  
I feel you, I want you  
I know your touch is all I need  
I'm waiting, you're shining

( miracle by cascada )

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on, my own, I feel so all alone  
Though I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!

(Miracle)

Day and night,  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know, for sure,  
My love is real, my feelings pure,  
So take, a try, no need to ask me why  
Cause I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see,it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle,I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you were made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see, it can happens to me,can happen to me!

(Miracle Miracle)x2

with that kori walked off stage and put back her regular clothes on. she saw the titans waiting for her in the limbo. when she enters the car they all start saying that she did great and nice music, one again except for lexi who was just glaring and said she heard better. Bruce saw what kori was about to attack her so bruce jumps on kori and restrains her before she jumped lexi. kori was wiggleling trying to get to lexi. lexi was frightened and hid behind robin and the titans who were surprised by koris attempt. finally she camls down and right when they were in front of the mansion kro jumped out of the moving car nd into the masinon in her room. all the titans followed and caught kori walking up the stairs. " kor wait up " said robin. jori stopped and turned oround to meet robin face to face " don't ever call me that you aren't my family and neither are they, you can all burn in hell " kori the pushed robin down the stairs who was caught by black aurora and placed carefully on the ground. robin sttod up and shouted "where the starfire we know and love " kori stopped with tears in her eyrs and screamed " shes gone and love..you never loved me you juys just cared about that ass you call a girlfriend I hate you all " lexi just stood their smirking and said " your just mad cause Robbie loves me not you and since you think your so strong come and show mw what you got bitch " that when bruce and selina came in and hawed what lexi said. they all turnd to kori who came downt stairs camly went up to lexi who stood their. " if you know what good for you lexi I would keep that big mouth of your shut or else ill do it for you and that wont be pretty ohh and don't call me a bitch because you don't know me and even though that's one word you know very well considering you are one shut the hell up " kori then walked up to her room and slammed the door. Bruce and Selina who stood their glaring at the titans shook their heads and said " your lucky she didn't attack cause we wouldn't stop her and she would do some seriouse damage to you guys " then they walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

kori stood their look at herself at the mirror. she looked at herself in disgust with the disguise she used. she went into her bathroom and washed the die out of her hair but left some back streaks in her hair. then she took out her her contacts out which showed blue eyes instead of her emerald eyes. she took a shower blow dried her hair and naturally curly waved hair alone. she wore a long sleeved high low greyish purple sweater that said wild in bold black letters, grey jean short shorts with purple jordans, and grey beanie. she didn't want to go down and see the titans but she would have to show her face sooner or later. she went down stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. bruce came in and kissed his daughter on the cheek. " kori don't forget combat practice tomorrow at 6 am sharp DONT be late " " yes dad but can you let that go I was late only one time " " no Kori that was you 100th timed late to combat practice" " that's not how I remembered it " " well that's what happened but kori im serious " " alright geesh late a couple of time and your on top of me about it" " you cal hunrdred times a couple of time " " how do you know it was 100 times " " I keep count of how many times " " dude that's not funny its creepy please stop that" bruce just rolls his eyes and walks to go get breakfast me trailing behind. I notice the titans already their. Alfred hands me my breakfast and I turn around to see all the titans staring at me. I just roll my eyes and say ' take a picture it lasts longer' BB takes out his phone and take a pic. robin takes the phone and throws it. ' hey that phone cost a lot of money' bb goes after it. robin stands and walks over to me with everybody else following. ' can I help you' kori asked ' yeah we need to talk to you ' i just stood their with one eybrow raised ' go ' kor says ' we wanted to say sorry for how we treated you and we were stupid but kori or star ever since you left we have fallen apart. we need you back star I- we missed you." i just stood there shocked at the sad faces i even saw them with tears in their eyes but that doesn't change a thing ' should of thought about that when you hurt me' ' please star we need you' ; how do i know you wont do it again' ' how about you stay with the titans for 1 month and see how it goes from their' ' i don't know... you guys can just act like that for a month then change' 'PLEASE' that's when my arm brace starts to blink rapidly ' sorry but trouble calls' i run to the batcave with everybody trailing behind me.'whats the trouble bruce ' ' its blade' i press the a button on my brace that transforms me into my uniform. the titans stare at me especially robin or aka nightwing who looked at me up and down. i get on my bike and see the titans in uniform behind me and waiting for me to go. i zoom out of the batcave to trouble and see a building on fire and blade on top of another building watchin with amusement as people die and the building crumble down in pieces. i hop out of my motorcycle and run after blde who stares at me, i take my grappling hook and get on the building with blade. the titans just came to see me i guess because they stared at me. ' ahhh just the hero i was looking for how are you darling' ' cut the crap blade what do you want' ' just to rumble with my favorite hero' ' fine ' blade comes at me and we fight hand to hand combat, the titans stared at me shocked at my skills. i puch blade in the jaw and he falls. he jumps back up and takes out a staff as do i. we go at it again. all u saw was me a blade fight violently. reporters filming me fight. blade knocks the wind out of me as he plundges the staff on my stomach. he was about to aim for my head as i kicked him over me with my legs. ' well its been nice fighting with you but i must run ' blade starts to run and i stand up with blood coming out of my mouth and a stab wound in the lower part of my stomach. i feel dizzy but manages to get up. i was loosing a lot of blood. i almost make it to my bike but collapsed on the floor. i hear people scream and my name being called. i try to get back up but just fall back down. i star to drag myself but was helped up by cyborg and beastboy. iheard nightwing scream and say 'HURRY SHE NEEDS HELP''stay with me star'

i start to wake up but in a white room and hear' she waking up' i look to see bruce and the titans looking at me. i start to sit up but feel pain. so i stayed down. ' you lost a lot of blood when you got stabed ' says bruce he gets up and leaves me with the titans. i curse bruce in my head. nightwing stands up and say' well have you thought about moving with us for a mont' ' you aren't going to leave me alone till i say yes are you' he just smiles and nods as well as everybody else. 'fine' ' yes!' everybody says. ' wheres lexi' ' we don't know and don't care' ' okay?' so when do i have to pack' ' tomorrow night '' kay' ' well you need to rest call us if you need anything'. when they leave i think about if it was a good idea or not but theres only one way to find out with that i fall into deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED MY STORY BUT I HAVE BENN BUSY WITH SCHOOL.

ill update the story when i get out of school so don't worry.

if you have any ideas, questions, or problems don't hesitate to ask or tell

THANKS


	6. Chapter 6

kori began to wake up. she left the medical room and went up to her room to get dress and pack. she wore black studded jean shorts with a loose white shirt that a showed her torso black vans and a hat that said obey. /image/438534/

she quickly packed her clothes and things and put them by the door. on the way down she was met by Richard ( okay im gonna use robin, Richard, or nightwing) ' her you need help bringing down your stuff' 'uhh... yesh sure'' okay let me get raven' after getting all her stuff into thr car. they said there goodbyes and left. when they arrived at the T tower they all help put her stuff in her room. when she walked in ' shit ... to much brightness I need to redecorate ' she went to the mall and quickly bought paint and new decorations. she got everything dark purple and black. after edecorating she started to get settled into her new room. kori turned on her radio after un packing and started to work on her new dance moves she had to learn when all of a sudden she heard a knock. she opened the door to see cyborg. ' uhh hey we were about to get pizza and wondered if you would like to join us' ' yeah sure ill meet you guys down their in 5 minutes ' ' okay little lady ' she closed the door turned off the radio and grabbed her purse, she met the titans by the door and they left.

when they arrived they ordered their own slices

Nightwing: peperonni ( don't know how to spell it lol) Raven: chesse BB: veggie Cyborg: meat lovers and starfire: chesse

they all except for kori engaged in a conversation. but nobody noticed after pizza they headed back home for old time movie night. and they let kori pick...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the short chapter but have to get ready for school.

Once again any commets or stuff do tell

BYEEE!

NEXT UPDATE: AFTER SCHAOOL


	7. Chapter 7

kori decides to pick the movie dead silence. they were all in their pajamas. boys wearing shorts an and a t shirt. raven wearing black pant with a blue tank top, starfire in her violet fuzzy shorts and a black tank top all settled on the couch.

1hr in to the movie star decides to go to bed as do the rest.

in the morning

kori wakes up and gets dress for training. she wears grey swats and a dark purple tank top. she exits her room with her hair tied and her radio. she enters the training room and stretches first then turns on her new hit single come and get it. she heads to the punching bag and works on her hand to hand combat.

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!

_[2x]_  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)  
Na na na na _[3x]_  
**"Womanizer"**

Superstar Where you from, hows it going? I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing? You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
Look at you Gettin more than just re-up Baby, you Got all the puppets with their strings up Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, You you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)  
Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it Womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer  
Daddy-O You got the swagger of champion Too bad for you You just cant find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are That's just who you are, baby  
Lollipop Must mistake me, you're a sucker To think that I Would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, You you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)  
Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it You Womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer  
Maybe if we both lived in a different world (Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer) It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, you you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)  
Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it Womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer Oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby

she headed to slades fake robot and kicked it up to level 49 before she was on level on 10

she noticed the titans watching behind the mirror.

- with the titans

is she crazy she could barely beat 10 and now she wants 49 said nightwing. all the titans nodded in agreement

- back with kori

100 of slades robots crowd around her. she smirks and moves into fighting stance.

the song came up I can make you feel hots (by Brittany spears)

It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now

Kori starts to move in circles. all of slades robots run after her. she jumps up as a couple of slades robots run into each other.

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Kori fights off all of slades robots. flipping kicking punching kori looks to see 30 more of slades robots running for her.

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

punch. kick. flip. kick. puch

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

10 more of slades robots come after her but this time with weapons. Kori dodges all of their weapons and brake them in half.

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot (more)

kori kicked the last of slades robots in the head and looks back at the titans who looked astonished of her skills. she just left to her room.

wow did you know she could do that asked bb they all shooked their heads no.

Kori took a shower, after that she got dress wearing erothrn/summertime/

she went went back into the training to see if it was clear. once she saw that it was she smiled and turned on the setro to practice her singing and dancing for her concert tonight.

she singed while dancing to till the world ends ( by: Brittney Spears)

_[Verse 1:]_  
This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see  
Spit it out cause I'm dying for company  
I notice that you got it  
You notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it  
To the next level, baby  
If you want this good ish  
Sicker than the remix  
Baby, let me blow your mind  
Tonight

_[Hook:]_  
I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like this before  
Come on get me, get me on the floor  
DJ what you, what you waiting for?

_[Chorus:]_  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. _[x8]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard  
Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark  
You notice what I'm wearing,  
I noticin' you're staring  
You know that I can take it,  
To the next level, baby  
Hotter than the A-list,  
Next one on my hit list  
Baby, let me blow your mind  
Tonight

_[Hook:]_  
I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like this before  
Come on get me, get me on the floor  
DJ what you, what you waiting for?

_[Chorus:]_  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. _[x8]_

_[Bridge:]_  
See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
If you feel it let it happen  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
Keep on dancing till the world ends

_[Chorus:]_  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. _[x8]_

_[Bridge:]_  
See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
If you feel it let it happen  
Keep on dancing till the world ends

she turned around to see someone clapping. it was nightwing.


End file.
